Cinema Tragedy
by TeodoreJames
Summary: Theatre, songs, the huge theatre breakup RWHG,RWFD later... I suck at summaries
1. Before the Movie

Title: Cinema Tragedy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, any song, but I do own the-  
  
Draco: "Who in the world cares!"  
  
peskipiksi: "Shut it! I don't want to be sued. I own the plot."  
  
Draco: "I don't care if you get sued!"  
  
peskipiksi: "Maybe I should exchange Ron with you!"*huge head*  
  
Draco: "Shutting!"*zips lips* *--*  
  
peskipiksi: "That's better. Now for the show! Uhhh, fic!"  
  
Draco: "Ha!"  
  
peskipiksi: *reaches for wand* "Sleepio! I also own that very effective charm!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking down the street. "Where are we going again? The Sinemal? The cinnamon?" Ron asked. "The Cinema you dork," Hermione replied."C-I-N-E-M-A! Do I have to write it out for you?" It was Ron's first time to the Cinema.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Week ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, have you ever thought about dating my brother?" Ginny asked during Hermione's visit at the Burrow. " No way!" Hermione answered right away."Maybe................Kinda.....................Yes! I always thought about me and him." Too bad Ron was listening through the door to Ginny's room like any older brother of a sister. He heard the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One week later... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at London's best theatre. "Two for 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' please," Hermione asked the cashier/teller. (A/N: I don't remember which one it is!) "6 pounds," the guy (cashier/teller/ticket guy/- Draco: "Alright! We get the point!")Hermione paid. "It's starting in 5 minutes. Let's get snacks," Hermione suggested.They walked to the cashier (Draco: "Not again!") " I would like 6 chocolate frogs-" Ron started. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. Hard. "We would like buttered popcorn and some gummie bears," Hermione ordered. " 15 pounds," the cashier said.(Draco: "phew!" * *) Hermione paid yet again (They don't accept Knuts, Sickles, or Galleons) U " Let's go!' Ron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
peskipiksi: "I will update soon! Really soon!"  
  
Draco: "Finally Free!" *dancing around like a ballerina*  
  
peskipiksi: "No song or romance yet! Please R&R! 


	2. Don't Say You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, J.K. Rowling owns the characters, M2M owns the song, 'Don't Say You Love Me' the inspiring song for this fic-  
  
Crabbe: " Draco had to leave so he told me to take his place."  
  
peskipiksi: "Shut it!"  
  
Crabbe: *staring at the ceiling* "Huh? Did you say something?"  
  
peskipiksi: *thinking* /Why am I telling people to shut up for interrupting the disclaimer? Am I going loopy?/  
  
Harry of Gryffindor: *dancing in circles with a purple tutu on* "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
peskipiksi: *asking Crabbe* "Is he crazy?" (Just kidding! R&R his fics)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron went in. The show was starting. Ron and Hermione sat in the back row.  
  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
The screen shone.Harry stood in front of the Dursleys. "I'll save you Harry!" Ron yelled and whipped out his wand. "Finite Inca-" "Noooooo!" Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him down. "It's just a talking picture!" "Oh," *-* Ron said. Halfway through the movie, Ron put his arm around Hermione. She pulled away. Ron pulled her into a tight lip locker. ( Crabbe:OoO peskipiksi: "Now you're paying attention!") Hermione pulled away. Ron whispered a hoarse "I Love You" into her ear. Hermione stood up. (peskipiksi:SONG!)  
  
songsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsong song  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend You were cute and all that, Baby you set the trend, yes you did, oh The next thing I know, We're down at the cinema we're sittin' there you said you loved me what's that about?  
  
You're movin' to fast I don't understand you I'm not ready yet Baby, I can't pretend No I can't The best I can do is tell you to talk to me it's possible, eventual love will find a way (love will find a way)  
  
Chorus: Don't say you love me, you don't even know me if you really want me, then give me some time Don't go there baby, not before i'm ready don't say your heart's in a hurry sound like we're gonna get married Give me, give me some time  
  
here's how I play, here's where you stand here's what to prove to get even further than where is best I'll make it clear not going to tell you twice take yourself keep pushing me, keep pushing me away  
  
Chorus: Don't say you love me, you don't even know me if you really want me, then give me some time Don't go there baby, not before i'm ready don't say your heart's in a hurry sound like we're gonna get married Give me, give me some time  
  
Interlude:  
  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
  
Don't say you love me, you don't even know me baby, Baby, Don't say you love me, baby don't you (give me some time) (give me some time) Give me some time  
  
Chorus: Don't say you love me, you don't even know me if you really want me, then give me some time Don't go there baby, not before i'm ready don't say your heart's in a hurry sound like we're gonna get married Give me, give me some time  
  
Chorus: Don't say you love me, you don't even know me if you really want me, then give me some time Don't go there baby, not before i'm ready don't say your heart's in a hurry sound like we're gonna get married Give me, give me some time  
  
Chorus: Don't say you love me, you don't even know me if you really want me, then give me some time Don't go there baby, not before i'm ready don't say your heart's in a hurry sound like we're gonna get married Give me, give me some time  
  
endsongendsongendsongendsongendsongendsongendsongendsongendsongendsongendson g  
  
Ron gaped at Hermione. She ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
peskipiksi: "I bet it's hard to sing that song in British."  
  
Draco: " Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkk!"  
  
Harry of Gryffindor: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meneedsugarandpixiestixtokeephyper!"  
  
Draco: "What's up with him?"  
  
peskipiksi: "He ate 5 ten-pound bags of sugar. I'll rid of him. Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Harry of Gryffindor: *all stiff and straight*  
  
Draco: "Finally!"  
  
peskipiksi: "Please R&R!"  
  
Draco: "Could someone get me the number to St. Brutus's?"  
  
peskipiksi and Draco: "Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued.......... 


	3. Fleur

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: To not waste any time, it is explained in the previous chapters.  
  
peskipiksi: "Sorry for the update wait! I was busy. I wasn't at my friend's house for months."  
  
Draco: "Why?"  
  
peskipiksi: "I was busy."  
  
Draco: "Why?"  
  
peskipiksi: "Because."  
  
Draco: "Why?"  
  
peskipiksi: *reaches for wand* "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Draco: *hands and legs clap to body* "Mmph!"  
  
peskipiksi: "That's better!"  
  
Goyle: "Ennerv-"  
  
peskipiksi: "Stupefy!"  
  
Goyle: *falls unconscious at peskipiksi's feet*  
  
peskipiksi: "Now for the show!-er-Story!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom. (peskipiksi: "And for all those morons out there, she, of course, went into the girl's bathroom!" *cringes from the thought of those idiots*) She burst into tears. "Why? Why? He was just too fast! (Crabbe: *wipes a tear*) Why did I embarrass myself with that song? Why?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron was aware of everyone staring at him, but he was still too embarrassed to move. Every eye in the theatre was on him. "Uhhh, hi?" Ron said. A girl at the front of the theatre tried to stifle a giggle. "Yeah, laugh all you want! At least I have someone to love!" Ron yelled to her. "Not aneemore!" she called back. ""Fleur?" Ron asked astonished. " "Yes! Errr... Who arr you?" Fleur called back. "Ron! Ron Weasley!" "Let's meet een ze lobby!" "OK!" Ron ran to the doors as fast as he could. Fleur was already there. "How did get here so fast?" Ron asked. "Apparition. Duhhh." she answered. "Yeah. I forgot. I failed my test. Apparated fifty miles away from where I was supposed to go. I Apparated onto a bewitched sunflower. The fucking thing tried to bite my head off. I had to use the Killing Curse. You know." He leaned closer. "Avada Kedavra." "Shhh! Zair arr Muggles around!" "Oh! Right." "Come on. Let's go." "I can't. I'm with Granger. You know. Krum's Yule Ball dance partner." "Oh. Her. So what? Just leave. She'll understand. After what happened in there." She gestured toward the theatre door. "Come on." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ peskipiksi: "There you have it. Please R&R and no flamers. Ciao!"  
  
Crabbe: "Chow? Oh. Ciao!" 


End file.
